Many processor-based systems including personal computers (PCs), servers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones among many others, include a mix of hardware and software components. Typically, a system includes a microprocessor, commonly referred to as a central processing unit (CPU), that handles a majority of processing operations, along with related components including, for example, memories and other storage media, chipsets and other processing devices, input/output (I/O) devices and the like. End users typically use such systems for various processing, entertainment, communication and other activities.
At the time of fabrication, the processor-based systems often have more computational capability than a given intended application.